Performing yard or garden chores typically involves any of a number of long handled yard or garden tools, such as rakes, hoes, shovels, etc. Lawn and garden work often also involves the use of some type of utility cart, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 327,350; DES. 337,409; and DES. 338,306, for carrying debris, tools and such. For convenience, it is desirable to be able to carry the necessary tools on the utility cart to obviate the need to carry them in hand.
Short handled lawn and garden tools, such as hand shovels and trowels, can be carried on the utility cart by inserting the handles thereof into holes provided on the body of the cart as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 327,350 and DES. 337,409. Long handled tools are, however, more cumbersome and difficult to carry than are short handled tools. One option is to place the long handled tool into the bin of the utility cart. Doing so, however, impedes access to the bin and is an unstable manner in which to carry the tools. Another option, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. DES. 338,306, is to provide elongated cylindrical openings in the sidewalls of the cart bin into which the handle end of the tool may be inserted. The tools are then transported in the cart while extending vertically from the handle holes in the sidewalls of the bin. This arrangement is impractical for working beneath trees with low hanging limbs or shrubbery because the vertically extending tools will catch on the limbs and branches. In addition, the tools extending vertically from the sidewalls of the bin can impede access to the bin.